


Living on a Prayer

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Comfort, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When the unknown boy with wild brown hair held out his hand, Mai took it. She had nothing left to lose, especially after just losing to him in a rain drenched alley outside of her apartment. She ended up behind him, her arms around his waist while he revved his bike before finally speeding off into the rainy night.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Living on a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> When the unknown boy with wild brown hair held out his hand, Mai took it. She had nothing left to lose, especially after just losing to him in a rain drenched alley outside of her apartment. She ended up behind him, her arms around his waist while he revved his bike before finally speeding off into the rainy night.

When the unknown boy with wild brown hair held out his hand, Mai took it. She had nothing left to lose, especially after just losing to him in a rain drenched alley outside of her apartment. She ended up behind him, her arms around his waist while he revved his bike before finally speeding off into the rainy night.

She couldn't help but chuckle as she remembered lyrics from days past. /Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear! Whoa--oa! Living on a Prayer/! She smelt wet leather on him, and her grip tightened so she could take it all in. Mai didn't need to pray when she found that his turns around corners went smoothly, and he never faltered--ever. Not bad for a little kid. To her, that's all he was, but he beat her in dueling and he had the smile of a devil angel. He called himself "Valon", and he proved hard to fight. She didn't want to resist, especially not when the only alternative meant that she'd still sit among apartment trash, not knowing the difference between tears and rain.

/This is better/. She thought. /Much better. Wherever he's taking me, it'll help me, I'm sure, and I won't have to worry about talking to an invisible man who probably doesn't even exist/. For the first time in a long while, she smiled, letting her lips brush against the boy's neck. He tasted like leather rain, and she could feel his pulse jump. Other than that, he didn't respond, but then again, it's hard to respond to anything while on a motorbike.

The rain let up when they stopped at a red light. Mai sighed into the cool air. "So, how far are we?"

"We're halfway there," he answered. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She knew he grinned when he asked that question. "I can't help it. I feel like I'm living again." She kept sniffing at his shoulders, taking in the scent of his motorcycle "armor". "Halfway there, huh? Are we living on a prayer?"

"Hmph. Nah, we don't need that. I never believed in that stuff. What I have is real."

He sped past the stoplight, letting the wind do the rest of the talking. Mai noted that the light never changed, but decided against saying anything. She knew that everything would be okay, even though she still didn't know where they were headed. Mai didn't think of asking, but decided that wherever she ended up, it sure beat being alone and defeated.


End file.
